Total Drama: Never Ending Nightmare
by xXTotalDramaNoahFanXx
Summary: The original 25 campers are stranded in Playa De Losers. With a Murder among them! Who will Fall, Who will Survive? And with No sign of Chris and Chef, What will they do and How will they get of the Island? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA: NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!
1. Chapter 1: The Bloodbath Begins

**Yo! Welcome to Total Drama: Never Ending Nightmare My Reboot of Total Drama Guts 'n Guns as it was REALLY unpopular and frankly Crap if I may say so myself. Takes place after WT so All stars and ROTI never happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

* * *

The campers gathered round Playa De Losers, discussing their time on the show after they had finished the Third season.

"OMG! Like Me and Katie were like AHHHH! Cos like the bear was coming and I was like Katie! Lets hide in the bush and she was like OMG Sadie great idea like! and then the bear went and we survived!" Said the BFFFL

"Whoopy doo!" Noah said in his sarcastic tone " How about You run along now" he moaned "Like to the woods or somethin away from ME!"

"OMG Sadie! Like the Woods! Great idea!" Katie Squealed

"But Katie! We got eliminated in the woods!"

"Grrrr! Just GO!" Screamed Eva as she through them in to the forest

"EEEEEEEEEEE FLYING!" They Shouted in unison as they soared through the aqua blue sky

"Well done Iron Woman!" Noah said cheerily

"Hmph Thanks" Eva replied sharply

"Don't you think their hurt even killed?" Bridgette replied

"Naaaa! They'll just get stuck in a cave and most probably mauled by a bear, but not dead" "Anyway the more they are away the more time I can have With my Cody"

"Wow. Sierra much" Said the Queen Bee

"Shut Up!" Snapped Cody " Sierra did it for Ratings! She secretly dates her Brother!"

"Lol!" Laughed Geoff as Bridgette glared Daggers at him,

"Geoff, It's Not Funny!""

"Sorry Babe"

"Anyway, Me and Cody dated secretly in Action and World Tour, In Island it was an accident but when Cody came here we hooked up and we -"

"Had Sex!" Izzy Screamed

"Hehe... No, why would we?" Cody murmured

"Awww... Has Cody got a boyfreind" Heather cooed as Cody scowled

* * *

"Sadie like, were lost!" Katie said

"Look a Cave! Katie look we can sleep the night and Come back in the morning!" Squealed Sadie

"Awesome! And we can play Magic Square! " Katie said as she pulled out the magic square from her pockets " Who Will Katie hook up with today!" "A Knife?"

"OMG LOOK KATIE LOOK! DUCK!" Sadie Screamed as a knife went strait through her heart and she fell down instantly "KATIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Holy Hotdogs! What was that!" Owen asked

"Don't Worry Big O! Kaleidoscope is here!"

"Guys! It was Sadie! Someone is Hurt!" Remarked the C.I.T"

" Oh God! Right let's send a search Party!" Gwen said

" Ok Amigo's! Me, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Duncan and Gwen and Izzy will Go, Every one else is A _Burrometo _or weak, Adios!" Alejandro

cheered as the little search party left out of the resort in to the woods,

"Noah, What's a _Burremeto_?" Questioned Eva

"A dead donkey"

"I'LL GET YOU ALE-HUNK-DRO!"

"Oooo Alehunkdro!" Cheered Cody as Eva went up to him

"What did you Say?"

"Eva! Leave him alone!" Screamed Noah as he jumped in front of Cody shielding him

"Did you know that Gay marriage is leagal now you could get married now!" The nerd said

"Eva! Harold..." Snapped Noah as Eva through him into the woods

"GOSH! CURSE YOU!" Shouted the Nerd as he flew across the sky!

" My Sugar Baby!" Lesharna groaned as she ran into the woods

* * *

**Recap of The Groups:**

In The Woods (Search Party) : Alejandro, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette and Heather

Missing/ Unknown: Sadie, Harold, Lesharna

Playa De Losers: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Lindsay, D.J, Owen, Sierra and Blaineley

Dead: Katie

* * *

Ezekiel sat around the pool, away from the rest of the ex-campers, swimming peacefully, until a figure creeped up behind him "Guess who?" a rough voice said, putting a hand over his eyes, blocking his sight, maybe s/he was using a voice changer?

"Oooh! Bridgette!" Ezekiel said lovingly,

"She hates you and No, she is at the search party"

"Ohhh! Lindsay, she is quite-" Ezekiel said as he stopped as he felt cold metal on his neck,

"No and NO!" The killer screamed as s/he sliced his head of, as she covered her hand over his mouth, quieting the screams

* * *

"Guys their is **9** of us here! That is like 9x luck and like the 9th god will be so proud!" Trent moaned,

"Can it and lets hope you die next, idiot!" Heather shouted as Trent spoke

"Their was 9 words in your sentance. The number 9 will be proud of you!"

"Urgh - " Heather said as an Axe was thrown at the back of her head, Earning screams from Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette, whilst Izzy cackled maniacally

"Dudes... RUN!" Geoff screamed as the killer chased them,

"Hey guys look at me i'm a spinning top!" Izzy laughed crazily

"IZZY! LOOK OUT!" they all screamed as the killer dragged her away,

"Noooo!" She sreamed "Do you think i'm a good actress? I do" She asked the killer who just shrugged and sliced her head of with the same axe he used to kill the queen bee,

"Lets go!" Alejandro said whilst face palming, "Hey watch it -" he said as he bumped into something, "Sadie just run OK the killer is here"

"OMFG! Sadie said revealing herself, Katie died and we like-" Sadie started as they shouted,

"WE KNOW!"

"Geez!" Sadie moaned

"Just run!" Alejandro shouted as they wan back to camp.

"Guys! Help" Bridgette shouted trying to pry their attention

"Look, It's them, and the Killer!" Noah screamed "We need to help!"

"MOMMA!" D.J screamed as Lindsay and Beth screamed,

"Like I'm so scared!" Lindsay cooed as Beth reassured her,

"Grab my hand!" Eva shouted as they all made it back to camp. "Ok head count" Eva then ordered but then a scream was heard by the pool.

"Ewww!" Courtney screamed as she looked at the red water, there was 2 body's one was clearly Ezekiel but the other one was covered in blood, "Guys, get her out!" She ordered as they Dragged the lifeless body as D.J took a closer look

"Ok guys, It's ...

.

.

.

.

Blaineley!" D.J screamed as in like a horror movie whilst some cheers were heard and then, a loud, piercing scream was heard...

* * *

**So Chapter 1, hope you liked it! And 6 deaths in 1 chapter, Next chap will have about 3 deaths and a filler chap Please &R! **

**Alive: Alejandro, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Lindsay, D.J, Owen and Sierra**

**Dead: Katie, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Blaineley, Unknown**

**Missing: Lesharna, Harold **


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Orge

**Well, chapter 2! Not many deaths as last time was a bloodbath! R&R!**

* * *

_ Blaineley!" D.J screamed as in like a horror movie whilst some cheers were heard and then, a loud, piercing scream was heard..._

"Hate to be a nuisance but I think-" Duncan started

"We know!" Courtney screamed as they rushed to their regular meeting place,

"Lesharna!" Gwen screamed as the two hugged, "I thought you were dead!" she said as Lesharna stated crying

"Harold was killed by an Axe! But it had blood on it, who else died apart from Katie?" Lesharna cried

"Well we Lost, Heather, Izzy, Blaineley and Ezekiel aswell as Katie and Harold" Beth explained "Oh and Sadie is safe to!" Beth cheered

"Ok then..." Lesharna gasped as if needing Air

"Lesharna what's wrong?" Bridgette said as Lesharna collapsed

"LESHARNA!" They all screamed as they rushed over to her

"No pulse." Noah said Flatly as he examined her to find a stab wound in her back "Stabbed" Noah said once more,

"It's OK!" Cody said comforting his boyfriend

"Cody! It's Not! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Noah roared in a sudden outburst until he started Crying on Cody's shoulder as Cody gave a thumbs up to Tyler, who happily Returned it

"You won't!" Cody shouted reassuringly "We won't!" Cody smiled as Noah replied with a simple 'thanks'

"Ok! Head count!" Eva said as she ordered everyone into a line " Courtney... Noah... Cody... Bridgette" Well 18 of us "Wait where is Lindsay?"

"LINDSAY!" Beth and Tyler screamed

"Right get in to a big group!" Eva ordered taking the front of the queue

* * *

"LINDSAY!" Beth and Tyler screamed as they saw Lindsay's severed head on a steak with her body scattered on the floor was knife through her heart with a note

"Poor girl!" Sadie squealed as Beth cried "Don't worry I know what it's like to lose a friend"

"Don't we all" Gwen said glumly

"Did you know that there is **18 **people here and **18** is divisible by **9!** The 9th god will be so happy!" Trent gushed

"And Did you know that your a -" Eva growled until being interrupted by Noah

"Guys look! _Well well. Never liked that idiot! And Sadie, look out your next. Actually, the knife was aimed for Sadie, but that's a whole other story" _Noah read

"OMFG!" Sadie screamed "I'M GONNA DIE!" She screamed as she squeezed Beth

"Guys, Keep watch on Sadie and -" Noah said as he was interrupted

"Look, Another note!" Tyler pointed as Noah picked it up,

"_Clue 1:"_ Noah Read

"Clue?" Beth asked

"_Clue 1: I am Quiet, an Usual suspect_ " Noah read "Great!" Noah roared "Great Tip LOSER!" Noah said as a knife flew through the air missing his head and hitting Courtney in the chest!

"Owww! Courtney screamed as Duncan rushed over to her

"Princess!"

"Go away Ogre!" She screamed as Noah, recovering from his near death situation, rushed over and bandaged up her Chest

"Your lucky" Noah stated "He hit you on the wrong side of the stomach, you'll be safe! Just take it easy"

"OK! Courtney said "Can the girls stay with me, _apart_ from Gwen" She said, glaring at Gwen

"So You, Bridgette, Eva, Sadie, Beth andSierra" Cody asked

"Eva, You take care of them" Duncan said "We'll go and find the Killer "Whilst we find the killer!"

"Yeah! Safety in numbers!" D.J cheered

"Yeah!" They all cheered!"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise around 1,500-3,000 words next time. And Shout out to Mugheessaeed2002 foe great feedback and support!**

**Alive: Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, D.J, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro, Sierra**

**Dead: ****Katie, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Blaineley, Harold, Lesharna, Lindsay**


End file.
